SUMMARY Atopic dermatitis is a chronic dermatological condition afflicting mostly infants and young children. Current treatments are associated with a wide range of side effects therefore development of novel therapeutic agents that are efficacious and have an improved safety profile is needed. Although disease etiology has yet to be fully understood, skin inflammation is known to be critically involved in the disease pathology. Signum has identified two novel potent topical anti-inflammatory agents (lead compound - SIG1451, backup compound ? SIG1456) called isoprenylcysteines (IPCs) with no detectable adverse affects. The proposed Phase IIB research plan will enable the filing of an investigational new drug (IND) application for the first in human trials in AD. In addition this grant proposal will buttress Post-IND clinical efforts by completing additional juvenile safety and continue drug substance and drug product development for Phase II clinical trials.